The Butterfly Cries
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Amaya has the power to summon Duel Monsters to life, which has made her life utterly horrible with tests and experimentations on her, due to a madman's desire. But Amaya has a trump card, a wish to be granted by the one they call Yuko...YGO5D/XXXHOLIC
1. Girl Of Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic.**

"You shouldn't be here. No one must see you. Go home. Return to your world of truths."

The fluffy monster cocked its head, a bit confused at the girl's words. Didn't she call her here? After all, it wouldn't be here if it hadn't been drawn to her. Nonetheless, her words became its beckon and it disappeared, transforming into a flat surface to drift in the wind.

She sighed, wishing she could follow. However, it was impossible with this physical body. Oh, and there was the matter of her chains.

The doors began to slide open, and she quickly turned lest they found out her little mishap.

"Good morning, Amaya-san," the older gentleman greeted her. She shivered at the sound of her name spoken by him. "Are you ready for today? We need for you to run another test."

_Just a little more, a little more time, before Yuko-san grants my wish. Then I shall finally be free! _With this in mind, she nodded. "Yes, Goodwin-san. I've recovered."

"Then we shall start as soon as possible. Come."

Amaya waited until the guards beside him unlocked the shackles before sitting up. She then followed the three people to a room located underground. There were servers, monitors, and giant screens , all which electric glow gave the room a blue sheen. In the middle was giant slab of stone, filled with ancient scriptures and drawings, showing five figures surrounding a immense dragon, their own respective dragons settling right behind them.

The two guards left her and Goodwin took her hand, leading her onto the dais. "Remember to relax," he told her, as though really concerned for her safety. "Try to manifest the Crimson Dragon into a card. don't worry. We're all right behind you."

A retort was on the tip of her tongue, but Amaya silenced herself before the insult could slip. Instead, she nodded and allowed the bronze chains, those connected to the servers and to the rock, clasp her thin wrists. A helmet was placed on her head and she gave a deep breathe and released her, before nodding her readiness.

At her signal, the whirls of both machinery and the old magic of the stone whirled inside her head, making a whirlpool of information. Mixtures of images filled her head, as well indistinct voices. She began to hum, like she always did when this phenomenal began to happen, focusing all her energy in bringing out the monster of the stone.

But nothing happen. It was close, but only touched the surface of her mind, too far away for her to use her power. But still, she tried, reaching out with open arms, trying to coax the beast out from its cosmic slumber and become a card.

Hours passed and still no progress. The machinery were beginning to overheat with the continue use of the program in full effects.

"Goodwin-sama, the system is beginning to malfunction due to overheat. If this keeps up, Amaya-sama's safety will be compromised!" the technician warned, as he and others tried to fix the problem, their fingers flying over their keyboards.

"Continue for as long as the system is able," ordered Goodwin. "Bring out the decks in case of overload."

"Yes sir."

The guards on hand began to bring out decks full of only duel monsters cards. They spread them out in a circle slab that surrounded Amaya, who stood with the faintest hints of electricity beginning to manifest around her body.

The longer it went on, the more it began to crackle around her, making her cry out as the electricity became lightning strikes around her.

"Goodwin-sama! The system!"

"Continue," the man growled.

"Ah!" Amaya ceased her concentration, panting as the pain became too great. Suddenly, the monster cards around her began to glow as the monsters burst from their cards like as if in a duel, began a whirlpool that surrounded her in a protective wall.

"Alright," Goodwin sighed. "Enough. Turn it off."

"Right away, sir!"

The machines groaned as the system was turned off, the blue fluorescent lights flickering. Amaya fell to the ground, her body quivering in spasms. The monsters groaned their concern before fading back into cards. Amaya panted, her chest heaving as her gaze was daze with drool trickling down her chin.

Footsteps came towards her, careful, collected steps with no worry about them, only a calm, quiet anger.

"Amaya-san," Goodwin called, kneeling down to help her up, "how are you feeling?"

"So-sorry, Goodwin-sama," she grunted in pain. "But it-its like I told you. T-there is nothing there, o-only memories of the past. "

"Hmm…" Goodwin mused, lifting her to at least her knees. "I see. Perhaps, when I find the five signers.. Never mind. Don't worry about it, Amaya-san. Just rest and recover."

"I-I will," she whispered, before her eyes fell and she fainted.

Goodwin sighed. "Take her to her room after she's been examined. Make sure she has complete bed rest," he told the medics who came them.

"Yes, Goodwin-sama."

As they led his trump card away on a stretcher, the older man made his way out of the lab. He left and made his way back to his office in Neo Domino City.

"Another failure," he muttered. "But no matter. As long as Amaya lives, there shall be a chance to find the signers. And then, the Crimson Dragon shall be mine." With that happy thought, he smiled and looked out the window.

Back in her cell, Amaya stared out the barred window from her bed, staring aimlessly at the blue sky. A shadow flew in her direction, a birdlike creature too machined to be a real bird. As it landed on her window's rail, it pecked at the glass, dark eyes peeking in.

"You shouldn't be here," she said softly, her throat hoarse from screaming. "No one must see you. Go home. Return to your world of truths."

_One day, one day I shall be free. When I've suffered enough, then Yuko shall grant me my wish. All I have to do is wait. _

With this in mind, she closed her eyes.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Many occurrences happen in this world, but if a human does not see it, or if a human is not part of it, it shall disappear, no matter how important it might be. But one thing is certain: there is no such thing as coincidence in this world. There is only hituzen," a raven haired witch whispered to herself, looking down at an old antique watch. It was of Egyptian made, with hieroglyphics for the numbers. It seemed to be measuring something, though of what it could not be determined.

"Yuko-san!" a pale skinned boy with dark hair, glasses, and mismatched eyes wearing an apron came out to the patio. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh! Finally!" she cried out cheerfully. "Did you prepare the drinks I mention?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're on the table. Now hurry up or we'll eat it without you."

"Dinner! Dinner!" Maru and Moro cheered.

"Well, shall we go, Mokona," Yuko asked the black furred creature who had been napping in her lap.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mokona said and began to bounce in her white hands.

_It's been five years and you're getting close. Soon, I shall grant your wish and receive my payment. And when I finally do, can you manage it?_

"Yuko-san!"

"Hai, hai. I'm coming!"

**A/N: Another story for you to enjoy. This one is a little like my When the Storm's Subside in the terms of experimentation. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	2. Her Request

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic.**

**-Yuko's shop-**

"Damn it! Why do I have to this?" Watanuki complained as he dusted some shelves within the treasure room. He removed some scrolls from the heap they were un-ceremonially placed in when something fell and smacked him in the face.

"E-E-E-E-ETAI!" he yelled, flailing around as he reached up to get it off. "Ouch! That hurts! Huh? What's this?"

He held within his hands a strange artifact, something like a dragon's claw. It looked really old and had give jeweled talons in different tones. In the palm, there was a single red crimson ruby, encircled but a silver circlet.

"Wow. I've never seen this before and I aired this room at least twice already. Is it payment from one of Yuko-san's transactions? Well, I better put this back." Watanuki placed it back on the shelf and turned away to the matter of the scrolls. However, behind him, the claw suddenly began to glow.

**-At the Lab-**

_A bright red dragon, majestic and great, surrounds her, great jaws opened to reveal an expanse of black void. She stilled, eyes going wide at the sight of the great beast. _

"_Y…you…you're…" she whispered. She felt immense happiness, and began to run at it, arms outstretch as the creature closed its jaws over her._

"As you expected, Goodwin-sama, her healing is remarkable. Only three days after being severely shocked by our tests, her skin has healed and return to its unblemished state. Magnificent! Even with her low diet, she doesn't even show signs of fatigue or malnutrition."

"Glad that you think so Doctor but her good health is not going to give me my Dragon," Goodwin said sourly, looking down at the results of his subject.

Amaya Mu, fourteen. Brought to this lab after someone from Neo Domino finances witness first hand of her powers, when he had tried by force to make her village people give up their precious metal figurine of a dragon's claw. The artifact had been lost in the scuffle but it didn't matter, for Amaya's power had been discovered.

It had been fate when that man had been one of his friends, leading him to the one person who can give him his desire.

However, even with the stone tablet that had delicates the legend of the Crimson Dragon, there was nothing Amaya could do to bring the creature to life. No, for that, it appears, she needed the aid of all five signers.

Which brings him back to the pain of searching for them.

"Look here sir."

Brought away from his thoughts, Goodwin looked down at the data the Doctor brought up. His eyes widened and he felt a urge of excitement.

"What does this mean, Doctor?" he asked, wanting confirmation. "What could this bring us?"

"With this signature, the possibility of summoning the dragon with _one _signer is probable. She has enough power to create this miracle with lesser cards, no? Then perhaps by adjusting the system this way…" The doctor typed something quickly and brought up the results. "What do you think, Director?"

Grinning manically and feeling so much glee he could burst out into song, Goodwin said, "I think it's time Amaya should be brought out into society? And I have the perfect party for her to go to."

**-Amaya's room-**

She was tired, her eyes looking unfocusedly out the window. The desire to sleep was immense but it was impossible. It was just too loud in this room with all this machinery hooked in her.

_What was that dream? Could it be that was the Crimson Dragon? If it was, then I could probably summon him. But why? Why do I get the feeling he was crying?_

So much to ask, no one to ask. Amaya laid there in the hospital bed, holding her head as it began to throb. Lately, she has been having headaches that went undetected by the scanners. Not that she would worry much, especially since she's been having them since her childhood. It usually meant there was a duel card nearby, one of explicable strength.

Sighing, she removed her hands and feigned sleep, just as the doors opened and the person came inside.

"Amaya-san, are you awake?" Goodwin came to the bed, touching her gently on the head. "Wake up, darling. I have some news to tell you."

Acting was Amaya's best trait. She performed beautifully as she "stirred", moaning a bit as though she had been disturbed from a dream. Blinking blearily at the older man, Amaya whispered, "Goodwin-sama? What…?"

"Shhh…" he cooed. "Forgive me for waking you but there's something that I must tell you. There shall be no more tests for the following week. I'm taking you somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Amaya lifted herself to a sitting position. "I though you said I wasn't to be seen in public. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Goodwin chuckled. "I've recently obtained information that shall help us in our goal. Part of it involves you to meet someone. For that, I need you to rest and let the tailors do their work. Can you do that for me, Amaya-san?"

She want to laugh herself. Especially when he asked her things she had no choice but to accept. But she nodded her head and said yes.

After all, it was all she can do for this chance out side the cage.

**-One Week Later-**

The party was informal because of it's small size. Nevertheless, Goodwin still had her dress made formally, a blue sleeveless that came to mid knee in layers. Normally, Amaya wouldn't have anything wrong with it but it became increasingly annoying to be tossed around like a doll. Her arms were sore from being yanked in and out of the dresses she was forced to try before deciding on the blue. Her head was about ready to explode from her hair being constantly pulled this way and that in many styles.

By the time they were done, Amaya felt more sore than ever when she underwent the many failed tests of Goodwin's.

She looked down at her hands, wondering if they'll make her wear long sleeved gloves to hide the bandages. The wounds were still serious so she still needed them, just like the ones on her legs. She sighed, annoyed at the many problems she had. But she knew it will all probably used in the story the director had concocted to describe about her presence tonight, like a charity case or something of that nature.

Thinking about it now, Amaya realized the extent Goodwin would go to obtain that red beast. Remembering her dream, she really couldn't blame him. The Crimson Dragon was magnificent, truly a king among all Duel Monsters.

But it had been crying. That kept disturbing her. What reason did that wonderful creature had to cry?

The door opened and Goodwin came in, his light blue eyes stormy with anger. Amaya couldn't help but brace herself for danger, coiled on the loveseat in protection.

Goodwin saw her reaction and tried to calm his anger, managing to maintain a smile. "Good evening, Amaya-san," he greeted. "My, don't you look lovely."

She watched him as he came closer, coming to kneel before her. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said apologetically. "I'm sure you would have enjoyed this party. However, there has been a change of plans. My duelist, that is, the man I wanted you to meet, has decided to skip. So instead, I will take you to his estate instead."

"You really don't quit then," she said to him. "You wont stop until you've obtain your desire."

Goodwin laughed. "Ah, Amaya," he sighed, caressing her cheek fondly. "It's seems of all the people in the world, only you understand me best." He stood. "Now, I have a matter to attend to that will probably take all night. I shall leave you to your rest."

As he began to leave, Amaya reached and tugged the end of his coat. "Um…!" When he turned to face her, she tried to ask calmly, "Is it possible for me to take a walk outside? It has been so long and I wish to see the moon again. Seeing through the window… isn't quite the same."

"A walk? Outside?" Goodwin repeated, thinking over her request.

"Of course, I will only go with the person you assigned to me."

He thought about it, thought for so long that Amaya was sure he would deny her, that he would put her in chains again for indiscretion. Perhaps this hadn't been the right time.

After all, she was his trump card to capture the Crimson Dragon, to make it into the card he desired.

"Alright. If it is for a short while. I'll sent someone to take you soon. In the meantime, you can change out of that if you want."

Amaya bowed. "Thank you, Goodwin-sama. I am most grateful," she said.

"As you should be."

………………..

Watanuki turned to the witch. "Did you say something, Yuko-san?" he asked.

"I asked if you had touched recently in my treasury room," Yuko repeated while sipping her sake bottle.

The boy thought about. "Nothing in particular. Oh! But I sort of caught this dragon claw when it fell off the shop when I restacking your scrolls-again. Is there a problem?"

For a moment, Yuko looked so surprised she nearly dropped her bottle. "You did what?"

"I caught it. That was all, I promise. Please don't add more time to my work!" he begged, bowing down.

Instead of replying, Yuko turned away, looking into her sake bottle, eyeing the liquid within. Then, she smiled.

"How _very _interesting."


	3. Sacrifice of the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic.**

Something was going to happen this night. Everyone knew it and were preparing for it. When she said everyone, of course she meant those of the spirit world.

"Yuko-san," Mokona cried out and plopped on her shoulder, hugging close. "I feel scared."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Mokona," she told him, rubbing his black furry head. "You would feel it most of all. We made the two of you in such a situation. It's no wonder you are so sensitive." She waited until she was sure that he was calmed. "Now," she said, looking up at the full moon sky. "Shall we watch the show?"

**-Neo Domino City-**

"Welcome to Neo Domino City, Amaya-sama. The city that never stops, who is always filled with light," the guard explain, sounding a bit proud.

"So I see," she replied, rubbing her eyes a bit, being a bit sensitive towards the bright lights. Once her vision was at least bearable, Amaya began to walk, following the sidewalk.

"Ah!" When he realized that he was being left behind, the guard hurried to follow. "Please don't go far, Amaya-sama. I'm to take you back less in an hour."

"Hai," Amaya answered, looking towards the sky. _What a beautiful moon. It's just like before. Back when I used to believe. _

She continue to walk, looking around the flashing towers and buildings of the city. To be truthful, this was her first time in a city. Well, outside of it, really.

**BA-DUMP!**

Amaya gasped. The sudden pulse through her, something stirred within her. Something was happening, right now this very minute. The image of the Crimson Dragon appeared, roaring magnificently over a domed structure. She needed to be there, had to be there. Had to stop them.

But who? Just as Amaya asked, she saw two D-Wheelers, as realistic as if they were in front of her, driving in a duel race, two dragons ready to do battle.

_This is not how it is suppose to be,_ the Crimson Dragon said, coming up from behind her. _The Signers shouldn't be fighting each other like this, with the ugly emotions of the Wicked Gods. Go, my Sacrifice. I shall be waiting. _

The words acted like a spur that drove her to action. All thoughts of obeying Goodwin left her, driven by the desire to follow the dragon's orders more important than anything that matter. Heck, even thoughts of her wish left her mind.

She began to run.

"Ah! Amaya-sama! Wait! Stop!" the guardsman Goodwin had sent called out, trying to follow. However, she was lost in the traffic.

_You promise to help me. Long ago, to protect this world from the darkness. Now, I need your help. Will you do this again? To save the world at the cost of your old life?_

The voice that went through her mind was echoing, dark, and deep. And eerily familiar.

"_We are the barrier that keeps the darkness away. You must understand, Amaya, that our lives mean nothing compare to the lives of others."_ The words of her grandmother returned to her. She remember the way she had said them. Cool, unafraid of her own coming doom. She had been in awe then and she was in awe now.

But Amaya knew, knew that the same could not be said of her. She was afraid to die, as she was yearning to live.

That was why, that was why she was willing to risk so much for this. Why she was trusting Yuko, the butterfly witch also know as the Tran dimensional witch.

Her wish will save the world along with giving her a chance at life, even if it's for a little while.

Amaya could see it, the duel that was in progress. Saw the taunts from the blonde, heard the retorts from the scarred one. Felt the agony of the two dragons above them as they were forced to fight one another. Everything filled her mind and took over her body, making her nearly fly towards the destination.

She went inside using the ramp system kept for the D-Wheelers. Up ahead, she heard the sounds of the duel, the whirls of the wheels as they drove against the steel asphalt. They past her, the wind making her hair fly behind her, the hood of her jacket flapping hard on her back.

"The dragons," she whispered. "I know those dragons."

_White, glorious beast. A red demon in search of retribution. _

_Stop them. _

"Ah!" The red energy that surrounded their duel was chaotic, filled with such pain and agony. "Stop it," Amaya begged. "Stop hurting him!"

As they began to drive towards her again, Amaya ran onto the track, spurred only with the desire to stop the dragon's pain. Just before, just before he appeared.

The drivers of the D-Wheelers did not see her, so intent were they on their duel. Not until she was upon them did they notice her short form. Her screaming also helped in gaining their attention.

"Stop! Don't fight! You're only hurting him!"

The Crimson Dragon formed, roaring out in its glory. In a daze, everything became clear. With each roar, she understood.

She did not notice the yells, the D-Wheelers coming her way. No, nothing did not matter at all. Nothing but the dragon before her. That beautiful, wonderful dragon of light.

Amaya lifted her arms in salute, watching as the dragon followed her rise. _I am… the 'Sacrifice'. That is why, I cannot not summon you. Only they can. Only they…_

CRASH!!!!

**-At the Visual Room-**

"Goodwin-sama, that girl was, that girl was," the short painted man could not finish his words pointing at the blank screen. Even as the lights turned back on, he continue to point, as though forever trapped to do so.

"It appeared… as that girl was controlling the dragon. However, right before the black out she stepped in front of the D-Wheelers. Sir, the visuals are not returning," Sagira said, sounding a bit distressed. "Sir?"

Trapped in a state of pure glee, the man could not answer his subordinates. _So that's why all the tests failed. The Signers are needed for summoning the beast, while the sacrifice controls it. The ruins now make sense! Amaya summons other Duel Monsters to protect her but she cannot summon the Crimson Dragon. The others are only for protection and she is the one to protect the Crimson Dragon. At last, we are getting to something._

"Lazar."

"Huh? Sir?" Breaking from his stupor, Lazar turned towards the back of his director. Then he nodded and pressed a button.

**-Kaiba Stadium-**

Smoke poured out from the overused D-Wheelers, hissing. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air, making the two duelists cough.

Yusei, the dark haired duelist, looked around for the girl who had so foolish stepped into the paths of the Wheelers. Mindful of his aching, red marked arm, he searched, looking through the smoke as it cleared. What he saw gave him a shock.

"S…Stardust Dragon…" he whispered.

"What'd you say?" his blonde companion asked, also rising while holding his right marked arm. As he looked up he gave a start. "Red Dragon Archfiend…"

The two dragons roared in answer to their names, but they did not relinquish their protective circle. Together, their claws served as a bed for a laid figure, so small in their hands that she easily laid in only one of their fingers.

Yusei was quick to recover, starting towards the dragons and the girl they so coveted. Stardust reached its long neck and snapped at its former owner in warning not to come closer.

The mark on his arm only seemed to intensify, as if punishing him for daring.

"Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend. What is the meaning of this? Why do you look so real? Can it be that you are real?" Jack Atlas asked the two dragons, who responded with a dignified roar. "No, it cant be. It's a trick, it has to be."

"If they're fake, they look pretty real, Jack," Yusei said, just as the dragons began to lower someone to the ground.

"_Remember Amaya. If you truly are my grandchild, then you will know. At that moment, you shall know."_

Once again, she remembered her grandmother's words, the hard look she had given her. In her own way, the elder woman had loved her grandchild. But her callous nature and desire to prepare the girl for the worst had led her to make many mistakes in the past, one that eventually took the old woman's life.

Amaya opened her eyes, holding onto the claw of the dragons as she sought to regain her footing. Her legs, however, would not cooperate as the marks, circular patterns that ran up and down her legs, began to glow through the bandages.

"Not now," she moaned quietly. "Please move legs. Please, move."

No avail. Her legs were like leaden wood, ignoring her commands. At last, Amaya sighed in tired defeat and looked towards the dragons who continued to stay in their corporal forms by her side. "It's okay now. You don't have to protect me anymore. I'm fine. Please, return to your world of truth."

The two dragons nodded and she sighed, her breath seeming to make them shimmer into light dust, their respective cards floating down to land in her outstretched hands.

Again, Amaya tried to stand, managing to with a lot of effort. She turned to the two boys who still stood there, looking at her in shock.

"You… What were you thinking, stepping into our Wheelers like that? Do you want to die? Then do it somewhere else!" Jack yelled, walking towards her. "I'll have my cards back if you will."

She walked past by his outstretched hand, tip-toeing so that she could reach his face and slapped him. She then walked away towards the other, slapping him as well. "The two of you are fools! How could you bring that, that near catastrophe to life. I will never forgive you for hurting him!" Tears fell from her eyes, unchecked tears as she stared between them, filled with hatred for both. "These dragons did not want to fight, but you made them! That's why he… he…"

Her legs gave out and Amaya fell on her knees, holding her calves. The marks continued to glow underneath the bandages, a reminder of the two boy's own marks.

Yusei rushed to her side, asking in concern, "Are you alright?" Amaya shook her head furiously, the pain that she had felt continuing to break her heart. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks, landing on the surface of the two cards she still held.

"Tch! What a stupid little girl," Jack growled, coming forward. "Ah! Stop crying your bloody tears on my cards!" He moved to take them and suddenly lights flared on around them.

Without meaning to, Amaya quickly touched Yusei's right arm, her hand glowing the same red color. The mark on his arm faded.

"You are surrounded! Surrender yourself and come quietly!"

"What did you-?" Yusei tried to ask but Amaya shook her head. She was confused as well as to why she done it, not even sure how she did it. It had instinctively, something that she really couldn't explain. But she was pretty sure it had the Crimson Dragon's will to do it.

"I am Amaya Mu. We shall meet again, Yusei Fudo." She watched him be handcuffed and taken away.

_Well done, my Sacrifice. _

The words of the dragon were like a soothing prayer in her mind. Amaya stood, blinking against the glare of the lights. She turned to the other remaining, the blonde known as Jack Atlas. She had no idea where she was getting this information but knew it was better not to ask.

She held out the cards to give them to him but fainted before she could.

**-Yuko's Shop-**

"Wow. Now that had been interesting to watch," Yuko said, before downing the rest of the sake.

"What is she gonna do now?" Mokona asked, worried and still afraid from before. "Now that she did that she's gonna have to-"

"Shhh…" she hushed him. "It's alright. This just means her wish has changed a bit. But it doesn't matter as long as I get my payment. "

Reaching for another bottle, Yuko looked up at the blood red sky.


	4. Relocation

**A/N: Got that weird short guy's name wrong. For now long it shall be Jaegar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic.**

"I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you, Amaya-san. You disobeyed me, put yourself in danger, and insulted my top duelist, the king himself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Amaya laid her head on the pillow, careful not to disrupt the medic who was bandaging her legs. "Nothing, Goodwin-sama," she said quietly. "But I do not regret my decision. I now know I cant summon the Crimson Dragon. For that I am sorry. All your work was a waste."

Goodwin sighed and waved the medic in dismissal when he had finished. He came to the bed and sat on the side, mindful of her legs. "Amaya-san, why are you crying?" he asked her. "You haven't stopped crying since yesterday. What happened at the dome?"

Amaya sniffed and lifted her hand to wipe her eyes. "It appeared," she replied, "and now I cant stop crying. I could feel its pain, its agony. The dragon shouldn't have been summoned like that." She covered her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to stop crying. But couldn't.

"There, there," Goodwin whispered, taking a tissue and began to wipe her tears. "Don't cry. It's alright, darling. The tests you went through had their uses. Nothing was a waste, I promise you. In fact, all this has managed to convince me that it's time that I relocate you, someplace other than the labs. Therefore, I decided it would be best if you lived on the very estate my duelist lives on. Just for a short while before I find a more permanent and suitable place for you. Of course," he added, touching the base of her ankles, "you'll still have to wear a restraint. A small tracker. Don't worry. They wont be as restraining as the last ones."

Her tries dried and she nodded. "As you wish."

**-Later the Next Day-**

The tracker had been a small anklet, disguised as jeweled bracelet around her ankle. Amaya kept twisted the metal around her leg, watching the city past by through the car window. Goodwin sat beside her, eyes closed and silent.

She opened her mouth, wanting to ask but was afraid to. His entire demeanor was unapproachable right now, as though he had a lot in his mind. She tried but stayed silent, turning away.

"What is it, Amaya-san?"

Amaya jumped, startled that he actually had felt her staring. The action caused the question to spew from her lips. "Will I be able to see the sky?"

"Hmm..?" Goodwin turned to face her with a quizzical expression.

She fidgeted in his stare. "The estate where I will be staying," she explained. "Will I be able to see the sky?"

Suddenly he started laughed, the action so unexpected that all she could do was stare. What had she said that he found so amusing. It had been a simple question or so she thought.

"Ah, Amaya," he sighed once he finished, wiping a tear from his eye. "I believe you are the purest person in the world. Most people would ask about their roommate or which room will they be staying in. while you ask about the view. How wonderful it must be to have such simple desires."

She blushed, feeling utterly foolish at saying the question now. She turned away again. "I apologize. It was a stupid question."

"No, that was not what I meant by it." Goodwin looked at the skylines, smiling. "Yes, there is a brilliant view. After all, the estate is on top of the tallest skyscraper. You'll get to see the entire city."

"That tall, huh?" she wondered and picked at the anklet again. "Um… Goodwin-sama?'

"Yes?"

"What happened to that boy from before, the one taken by Security?"

Goodwin widened his eyes at her question. "The Satellite, you mean?"

"Satellite?" she repeated.

"Lowborn persons are sent to an isolated facility known as the Satellite, where they shift through the trash to provide us, Neo Domino City, with necessities and power. This boy was an escapee, I believe and had trespassed within the Kaiba Dome. Therefore, he was sent to the Facility, our detention center. That is all I know."

_He's lying,_ Amaya realized. _About the last part. He knows what's happening to Yusei, but he doesn't think I should hear it. Why? Is it that dreadful, as dreadful as the creation of the Satellite for low rank people. Sometimes I wonder if I should've stayed in my cell at the lab, ignorant of this city's workings. No, that would be the cowardly way out._

"So he's in prison? Like a criminal?"

"Only for a short time." He gave her a side glance. "Is there something about your interest in this boy that I should know about?"

"He helped me in the Kaiba Dome. I fell and he helped me. That's all," Amaya answered, her voice betraying nothing. Or so she hoped.

Goodwin stared at her, as though he could see past her lies. But he said nothing and only nodded, his returned posture signifying that their conversation was done.

It would probably be best this way, she supposed. Then she wouldn't be able to say anything discriminating and could continue to protect Yusei. This was a small kindness for him, but why she was risking so much for him, she didn't know.

All she did know that it was right.

They reached the base of the destination. Goodwin helped her out the car, seeing how her legs were still weak from yesterday's abuse. With her hand on his arm, he led her up the many elevators towards the roof of the building where the estate was.

Amaya has never seen such a lovely place, lovelier than the gardens back in her home village. Everything had been designed for practice on the D-Wheel, for upcoming duels that the 'King' would need.

It was hard to see that rude blonde as royalty, but she decided not to say much about it, thin Jung it might be wiser if she stayed silent. Amaya was to stay there temporarily. No need to make it a living hell.

The front doors opened to reveal a short blue haired woman in a professional blue suit. She looked at attentive but also distressed.

"Good morning, Director-sama," she bowed.

"Sagira-san, I would like for you to meet an acquaintance of mine. This is Amaya Mu and she'll be staying with the King until further notice."

Was it just her or did something went of in Sagira's light brown eyes. Something akin to horror, she believed.

_Don't tell me,_ Amaya thought, looking very annoyed. _She is worried about how the hell the King and I will interact. Is it allowed for the employee to have a crush on her employer? Oh well, let her think what she wants._

"It's good to meet you," she replied, bowing to the woman. "Please watch over me over my stay."

Her politeness seemed to have thrown Sagira off a bit, as though she had been preparing to hate the new girl.

_This is going to be a looonnnggg stay._

"Well, I should leave her in your care, Sagira-san. I believe the King is in the same place I left him?" At her nod, he continued. "I shall be in that place. Call if you need anything. Amaya, I'll see you later."

"Understood."

"Oh, and Amaya?" She turned to him. "Happy 15th Birthday. I shall see myself out." Once he was gone, Sagira turned to her.

"Would you like to shower in the room I've prepared for you? I know you've had a long morning," Sagira asked.

"Oh! Uh, sure. That sounds fine."

"This way then."

Amaya followed the young woman to a room with a balcony view. It had already been furnished with the things she would need during her stay, such as clothes and all that stuff.

"This is the closet. All your clothes have been.." Sagira trailed off as she watched the girl run towards the balcony window, leaning over the rail at the view.

"Wow! You really can see the entire city!" Amaya said out loud, taking in the sight. A gray speck in the distance caught her eye, a place surrounded by barren land.

_I suppose that's Satellite. What a lonely place. I can understand why Yusei wanted to leave so badly. _

"Ano?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Amaya returned her attention towards the lady she had rudely ignored. "I was so excited about the view that I forgot everything else. Forgive my rudeness."

"It's alright. I need to go see to something so I shall lead you to your bath. Call if you need anything."

"I will."

Sagira closed the door behind her, leaving Amaya feeling foolish in the room. Taking one last look at the splendid view, she saw her gaze drawn back to Satellite.

"Yusei," she whispered. "What did you leave behind to come here?"

Turning, she went to take a bath.

**-Watanuki's school-**

"Yuko was acting strange last night. I wonder if it has to do with that dragon I saw. Nah, I'm not even sure if what I saw was real. I mean, I did sort of drink that sake I thought was water. Hmm…" The boy mused, stopping in his sweeping.

"Oi."

"MY NAME IS NOT 'OI'!!" he yelled, flailing his arms at the newcomer, a tall impassive faced young man wearing an archer's uniform. "What do you want Domeki?"

"What was going on last night?" Domeki asked.

The question threw him off. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That wasn't an ordinary storm last night. It felt weird, not normal." He turn to Watanuki. "Did you feel anything?"

Watanuki stopped to think. _Had_ he felt anything? There was that dragon but had it been _real?_

Overhead, a butterfly flew.

**-Amaya-**

The shower felt blissful, each drop of hot water scorching her skin felt diving. It had been a long time since she took a bath as good as this.

Amaya ran the shampoo through her long hair, loving the feel of the liquid dripping from it. She enjoyed the bath so much she was rueful to end it.

_But I have to, _she thought, wiping the last of the soap from her skin. _Knowing Goodwin, he'd probably stick me with the water bill if it meant forever tying me to him. Yeah, I better get out. _

"Who's in here?" The door opened and revealed the tall blonde from last night, Jack Atlas. They both still, watching one another through the clear glass.

After a while, when it was apparent he wasn't going to break the silence, Amaya turned fully around and asked, "Yes? Did you need something?"

His face reddened and he stuttered out a few words before running out and slamming the door behind.

Amaya turned off the water and drained her hair before wrapping herself in a towel. To say she lack modesty was an understatement; being a lab rat for as long as she has, modesty was the first to go. But she did feel a bit flustered, especially when she found he was standing outside still in the room, as if he knew not what to do next.

Again, she asked, "What is it, Jack-kun? Are you that surprised to see me? Or is this your first time seeing a woman naked?"

Her words made him jump and Jack turned around to stare at her incredulously. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Amaya smiled. "You're more innocent than you look. Who knew that the great King was still a virgin." She moved past him and peeked inside the drawers, seeing what sort of clothing Goodwin had stocked for her. Not liking any of the choices, she moved to the closet, finally deciding on a pair of shorts.

"Alright. I apologize for walking on you," Jack said forcefully, his face still having a tinge of red. "Tell me, girl. What are you doing here? You're the suicidal case from last night, right?"

"I wouldn't call me suicidal. I just wanted you to stop," she answered, dropping the towel to put on the shorts. She head Jack make a strangle sound of surprise before yelling out, "Put your towel back on!"

"It's kinda hard putting these shorts on with only one hand," Amaya pointed out. "Besides, you've seen me already, right?" She zipped up the shorts. She eyed the muscle shirt he wore, noticing how comfortable it looked. She made a note to ask for some of those. For now, Amaya put on the shirt she had been wearing before, a purple long-sleeved shirt that was a bit big for her. "Now I'm decent. Happy now, Jack-kun?'

"Tch! Be quiet! And you haven't answered my questions. Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are here," she said, pointedly looking at the red mark on his arm. "Although I didn't have much of a choice in the manner." Amaya looked up at him. "If you're worried if my presence will bother you, don't worry. I don't plan on leaving my room. If that's all…" She moved towards the window and looked out at the view. Satellite once again beckoned, giving her a hollow feeling.

"You're a signer as well?" Jack asked, his composure maintained once more, having time to recover from her wanton behaviors.

Amaya shook her head. "I'm the next best thing," she replied, smiling in amusement at his look of frustration. "Relax," she added, reaching forward to touch the mark on his arm. A strange current pulsed through them, electrifying her touch.

They both wore the look of surprise and Amaya quickly moved away, as though he burned her.

"Amaya-san, are you need in anything?" the door opened and Sagira came in, stopping at the sight of them, Amaya looking away while Jack staring intently at her. "Is there something amiss?" she asked, despite the horrid feeling brought by seeing the two of them together, especially with Jack staring at the girl with an expression she has never seen.

Nothing. King-kun was just seeing who was the peasant sent to live with him," Amaya said, moving towards the window again. "He was about to leave, actually."

"Yeah. I was," Jack agreed and much to Sagira's confusion he stalked away, more unsettled than she has ever seen him.

"Did something happen?" Sagira asked in concern; however, it was for the blonde she was worried about.

Amaya sat on the rail, looking down at the hand she had used which taught him. "Nothing really," she said, closing it to a fist. "Just curiosity."

She watched as a black swallow-tailed butterfly landed on her fist, flickering its wings knowingly.

_No. I must not let this feeling overrule me. Otherwise, everything shall be for naught. _


	5. Lessons and Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic. Oh, and Jasdevi, too. He's Ms. Hoshino. **

"_If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your maker, kill your maker. Nothing matters until you've freed yourself from the bonds that binds your soul." The old woman looked down at her gaping grandchild. "Amaya, can you truly summon the dragon? Are you that much of a fool? A scrifice is just a sacrifice. You can help, but that is all. For our lives are just meaningless."_

Amaya opened her eyes, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. "A dream?" she whispered, feeling a bit strange.

She lifted herself from the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Yusei. What is happening to you? Why does it feel that I've made a horrible mistake?"

**-Yuko's Shop-**

"Really? Isn't this a surprise? I've not seen you two in a long time," Yuko greeted her two new customers, who had entered the shop seeming out of nowhere.

"We've been busy," started the boy.

"Trying to undo our curse," continued the girl.

"But our desperation has led us here once again," they finished together.

"I see. And I believe your wish is the same as before?"

"Our desire have not changed, Yuko-chan," said the girl.

"We wish to be free from these human mistakes," added the boy.

"No matter what the price," they said together again.

Yuko thought about it. "Of course, it shall be difficult to grant. Despite your state of minds at the time, you two have taken your share of life and that alone will hold you down," she warned.

"Killing is our way," replied the boy.

"Nothing shall change it, for we are neither monster or human," answered the girl.

"We are Suicides."

The witch sighed. "Yes, I know. A sad fate of your kind, sad indeed. I do have a sort of payment you can give, since I must do something to restore the balance. However, it involves servitude, and I understand you Suicides don't like being servants. Will you still do it?"

"Hatred is taxing. We have had enough of these grudges," the girl said.

"We lived through hell as the damnedest beasts in all the worlds. We are always prepared for the worst," added the boy.

"We will do as you say."

Yuko smiled. "Well then, if that's the truth then come with me. It's time for a new player to come in play. Watanuki, follow me."

"Ah!" the boy jumped in his hiding place, then came forward. "Yes, Yuko-san." Coming to her said, he asked, "Um, Yuko-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What did they mean… when they said they were suicides?" he asked.

"Not suicides. 'Suicides'. Say it so you can hear the capital 'S'. And those two are a strange breed, occurring when a human kills its monster soul. Often, the deeds are caused by a suicide, hence the name. But it could also be that they take the lives of suicidal persons, which restores them. They are a very precarious species and I don't usually take them as customers. However, I have a… history with these two. So be nice."

Watanuki scoffed. "I AM nice," he protested and stopped, gaping as he saw what was in the treaure room, something new like always.

"W-wh-wh-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!???"

**-The King's Estate-**

Amaya set the book back down, feeling fully frustrated. For the past weeks, she has lost interest in everything, intent only on the feeling she had. A feeling that pertained to Yusei's well-being.

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head down. The marks on her legs gave her a pulse and when she closed her eyes, she could see the indistinct faces of the other Signers. It was both interesting and unnerving.

Closing her eyes fully, blocking the chaotic thoughts from her mind, Amaya tried to get some much needed sleep.

The roar of a D-Wheel's engine ruined it.

She groaned and blearily opened her eyes to watch Jack enter from another nightly practice duel. She yawned and laid back on the couch, pulling a book over her head to feign sleep just as he came in.

Jack took one look at her and said, "I thought you weren't going to leave your room."

"Sagira-san asked me to come down while they clean my room. Really," Amaya added, "I did not want to see you either."

"Hmph." He took off his white coat and laid his deck on the table beside the coach before moving to sit on the opposite one.

Amaya lifted the book so she could watch where she touched, reaching out to grab the deck. "You should really give them a rest," she told him, sifting through the many cards. "They get tired too, you know."

"Even if I were to believe you, I can't do that. A King such as I must keep his dueling in top shape," he replied arrogantly.

"Really?" She stopped at the Red Demon Dragon, giving it a silent hello. "All this talk of kings makes me want to play chess. Do you have a board somewhere?"

At her complete change of topic, Jack was bewildered but shook his head no. "All I need is dueling. I have no use for other games."

"Huh. You don't say? Well, I'm sure those other games have no use for you." Amaya put his deck back on the table. "Hey, Jack-kun. Exactly how do you play Duel Monsters?"

"What?" He looked at her in complete amazement, unbelieving her words. "Are you telling me you've never duel before?"

She shook her head. "The village where I once lived forbidden the game. They claimed it would only bring catastrophe and anyone who was caught was kicked out. It was also an attempt to hide the powers we women of the Mu family wield from outsiders."

"Powers?" he repeated.

"My deformities don't stop at the mark on my legs or my connection with the Crimson Dragon. There's that little factor of me being able to do this." Amaya picked up a monster card and hummed, concentrating a little. The monster exploded into life, giving a little roar before shattering like glass, returning to card form.

"So that night… Red Demon Dragon and Stardust Dragon were real! They weren't an illusion," Jack whispered, sounding awed.

"Yes. They stayed around to shield me from the D-Wheels. Otherwise… Who knows?" She held up the deck. "So, are you going to teach me or what? Just the basics. I'm not asking for your secrets."

Jack let out a chuckle. "Of course not," he said and took his deck, placing each card individually on the table. "First off, tell me what you already know."

"Nothing," she said.

"Nothing?" he repeated.

"Nada," Amaya said more firmly. "Like I said before. I was more worried about not bringing the monsters to life."

He sighed. "Well, to start…" And so began the teachings.

**-Treasury Room-**

"Wha-wha- I thought you said there were only two of them!" Watanuki yelled, flailing his arms and also managing to point at the new furball standing in Yuko's palm.

"Yes. There were only two in the _beginning_. But I made him recently when I learned of things yet to past. One that required this one's services," Yuko replied, rubbing her cheek against. "Watanuki, Suicides, meet the third, Gray Mokona."

"Hello!" greeted the floppy eared creature, waving at those who had awakened it from his slumber. "It's nice to meet all of you!"

The female Suicide came forward, a faint blush on her otherwise pale face. She reached out tenderly ,almost carefully as though it were fragile. "How cute," she whispered.

"Ah, Ascaria! You think every furry thing is cute!" complained the male, flipping his long blonde hair back.

She frowned at him. "Quiet, Jasdevi,**(1)** I do not. Yetis and moles are so not cute."

"Now, children. Night is upon us. If you are to begin your servitude, you need to move now," Yuko announced. "Watanuki, go set up the outside."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked at her confused. "Set up what?"

She smiled. "Of course, our guests must be prepared. Bring bento boxes and brooms. Get ready to work, work, work!!"

"Yeah," the two Mokonas, Moro and Maru cheered.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!"

**-The King's Estate-**

"So when you summon a Tuner monster, you can use it to Synchronize a higher monster, right?"

"Half right. It depends on the level of monster you want to Synchronize," Jack corrected.

"Arrgh! Who knew such a childish game was so hard!" Amaya groaned, rubbing her temples. "Maybe I'm better off bringing monsters to life."

"You're not half bad. You actually mastered more than the basics. You're at the beginner's levels now. Good job," Jack complimented, shuffling the cards of his deck.

"Oh please. Flattery will not get you anywhere." She moved forward and took the deck from his hands. "But you know, even though you're a bit obnoxious, you have a good heart. These cards are proof of that. So I will forgive for now."

"Forgive me?" he asked, raising a eyebrow.

"That's right. I hadn't forgiven you for torturing the Crimson Dragon in the way you summoned it. Until now, at least." She replaced the deck in his hands and tried to remove hers, but Jack stopped her.

"What about Yusei? Have you forgiven him as well?"

Amaya cocked her head, her face a bit confused. "Why do you want to know? It's really none of your business, now is it?"

He didn't answer. For a moment, they stayed like that, staring at each other, trying to decipher the other's thoughts. But Amaya was a master at it and so Jack received nothing to what she was thinking.

Gently, she made him let her go. Standing straight, she bid him goodnight and left, stopping slightly at where a certain blue haired woman stood hidden, obviously having seen the spectacle between them. She shook her head and continued on.

_What foolishness. _Though she couldn't deny the rushing of her heart.

Her thoughts stopped the moment she entered her room. Softly, Amaya closed the door softly behind her.

The moonlight streamed through the window, shadowing the two who sat on her bed, holding hands. One was a blonde, dark skinned boy while the other was a black haired, pale-skinned girl, holding a black rabbit with an red eye patch.

"Welcome, Amaya-sama. We have been waiting for you," they said together, as one.

"And who you might be?" she asked, standing near the door.

"Jasdevi," said the boy.

"Ascaria," replied the girl.

"Here to serve you," they finished.

"What?" She gasped as the two suddenly appeared, kneeling before her. They each took hold of her hands, kissing the back of it as a sign of servitude.

"To complete our wish…"

"We are under your command."

"**Our Lady."**

"Don't worry, Amaya-san." A gray bunny creature jumped on her shoulder. She instantly recognized it, thought the gray color of its fur was a little off. It smiled at her gently. "This is the will of Yuko-san. To balance out your wish."

**(1) Yeah, I brought Jasdevi into the story. He's a badass character and would be perfect as a Suicide. **


	6. Acquiantances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic. Oh, and Jasdevi, too. He's Ms. Hoshino. **

**A/N: Check my profile for pic of Amaya.**

A black haired girl sat gently on the bed, leaning towards its occupant. "Good morning, Amaya-sama. It is time for your designated time of awakening."

"Come on! Wake up!" Gray Mokona jumped on the top of her head.

"Mmm…" She rolled over, groaning in complaint.

The girl sighed. "Brother," she called out to the third person in the room.

"Gotcha." Grinning, the blonde hair boy reached under the covers and pulled, gripping the girl by her ankle. She gave a small cry as she was brutally awakened by the blood rushing to her hand.

As Amaya gave a glare to the one who held her, Jasdevi said, "Morning, my lady. It's time for your meals and washing."

"I see. But isn't it hard for me to do any of that if I'm upside down," she pointed in out, sounding very annoyed.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right." With that, he let her go, falling to the ground with a thud.

"I'll get your bath ready.," Ascaria announced.

"I'll help!" Mokona hopped after her.

Amaya sighed. It couldn't be helped. After all, from what she understood from her last conversation with Yuko, this was the first time these two were acting as 'human'.

"_Suicides?" Amaya repeated, her mouth parting slightly at the witch mirrored by the beam of light that came from Mokona's forehead. _

"_That is correct and they are to serve you for a while until they've paid their due for their wish," Yuko replied calmly. "Don't worry. They are quite adept at hiding and will not cause you any trouble. Think of them as your temporary servants."_

"_But… what exactly is a Suicide?" she asked, glancing slightly at the two who continued to sit on her bed, the boy grinning, the girl solemn faced._

_Yuko's expression grew solemn as well. "The practice isn't as much as the ancient times," she began, "but a Suicide is born when a person commits suicide by killing their soul which manifests in a monster like being. The two cosmic powers linking the two become warped and forming a single creature mixed of the two. Like I said, the practice isn't as made today, frankly since humans have lost the sight to see their inner selves. But in ancient Egypt, there was a hunt for such powerful people and those who refused to become slaves committed suicide, thus the given name. It also could be applied by the fact they later sustain themselves by killing humans who wish for death, committing it themselves."_

"_I… I never knew that such a thing could exist," Amaya whispered, feeling great sympathy for the two before her. _

"_Anything is possible, with the right kind of power," Yuko reminded her. "For now, just allow them to help you with anything. That is why they are there."_

There was a knock on the door, one that startled Amaya from her thoughts. She stood quickly from the floor and, after making sure Ascaria, Jasdevi, and Mokona were out of sight, she moved towards the door. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Goodwin asked through the door.

"Ah. Yes! One moment, please." Amaya unlocked and opened the door, holding it wide so that he might enter.

Goodwin came inside and looked at the side towards the bathroom, where the water was running. "Did I disturb your bath?" he asked.

Just then, the water ceased.

"I was about to," she answered, feeling a bit nervous. Like always, the presence of Goodwin caused her to fluster, become stupid and make mistakes. It was one of those things she could not explain.

"Hmm." He turned to her. "Well then. I need for you to get ready quickly. We have somewhere to go today."

Amaya blinked in surprise. "Um, where to?" she asked.

"To meet someone. Wear something more professional than what you've been. I'll meet you downstairs." With that, he left her room.

_Come see me._

She jumped. She hadn't heard the Dragon's voice for so long, she nearly forgotten it. Never did she realized how much she had been longing for it.

_Come to me._

"He's calling," Jasdevi said, opening the door of the closet.

"Calling you," Ascaria replied, coming from the bathroom, Mokona smiling from his perch on her head.

"He wants to see you," they finished together.

"Mokona is coming too!" Mokona jumped into her hands. "Now get ready, our Lady!"

Amaya was so confused. Nevertheless, she followed their ministrations and dressed accordingly, all the while a deep unsettling feeling in her stomach.

_Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Yusei?_

When she came downstairs, Goodwin was already waiting for her in the car. He said nothing to her, being in deep thought for the rest of the way. Leaving her to her own chaotic thoughts.

Phantom hands touched both of her shoulders, oddly comforting despite the oddity of the situation.

"_Don't worry," _Jasdevi assured in her ear. _"We'll still be here with you."_

"_Don't be so afraid," _Ascaria continued. _"After all, you will be seeing the great one again."_

"Where did you get that toy?"

Amaya started. She had nearly forgotten Mokona, sitting in her lap like a stuffed doll. "Um…!" Quickly, Amaya thought of a reasonable response. "Well, Jack-Jack-kun gave it to me, as a bribe to come out of my room," she said hurriedly.

"Did he now?" He peered at Mokona, who was doing a very good job at keeping still. A long moment passed before Goodwin continued. "I didn't know the boy desired your company. He certainly wasn't pleased when I told him about your temporary stay with him. I'm glad he's making an effort with you, Amaya-san."

"Yes, sir." She smiled nervously, while hoping she could make Jack do her this one favor.

"We're here, sir," announced the driver as he pulled to a stop at an ominous building.

Actually, it looked normal enough for a correctional facility, but it seemed to be the source of her dark feelings, the nauseous she'd felt since Goodwin came to her room.

Amaya was helped out of the car, her legs still as troublesome as ever. But they moved enough to follow Goodwin inside the indicate building where a line full of guards leading to a huge heavyset black man waited. They all saluted Goodwin as he passed, staring curiously from the tips of their hats at her, obviously wondering who she was and what is her relationship with their Director.

"Is he ready?" Goodwin asked the big man, who looked like the warden of the place.

"Yes sir!" he boomed. "They finished with the trash early, so I put him in an isolated room. He's all yours, Director."

"Good." He turned to Amaya, who managed not to jump at the sudden attention paid to her. "Amaya-san, come. Do you remember the Satellite you met that night, when the Crimson Dragon first appeared to you?"

"Yes." How could she forget? The boy had been in her every waking thought, even within her dreams. Worry filled her, concern for him. She wondered what she had done to his mark had helped him or made things worse.

"Well, I believe he is a Signer."

"A Signer?" A jolt went down her legs, making them quiver. It seemed that her ministrations hadn't helped after all.

"Yes. For you see, you were right. You cannot summon the dragon, not by yourself or with the help of the systems I've made. There are five Duelists known as Signers with the ability. And I believe Yusei Fudo is one of them." They stopped at a closed door. "Ah, here we are. Inside is the young man. I want you to try to verify that he is a child of the People of the Stars. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Goodwin-sama," she whispered.

"Now then," he pressed a button, opening the door and stepping aside to let her pass. "Call if you need any assistance.

Each step inside, with his heavy stare on her back, was excoriating she didn't want to go, but it served worse to argue. It was better to agree and do as she was told.

At least, she would be protecting Yusei from his clutches.

The room was lighted by white fluorescent lights, the kind that hurts your eyes when you stand too long under them. It was mostly bare except for a table and two chairs opposite each other. The whole set up resembled an interrogation room.

Behind her, the doors closed.

Yusei sat in one of those chairs, slumped over as though he were in pain. He hadn't turned when the door opened, made no acknowledgement of her or of the orders he must have heard Goodwin tell her.

His silence made her question her actions.

Moving around to face him, Amaya saw that his eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as though he was enduring something horrible. The mark on his face called to her, as though the computer signal was calling to her.

Kneeling beside him, Amaya reached out and traced the ghastly mark. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to protect you; instead, I made things worse."

His hand covered hers. Yusei opened his eyes to look at her, a bit surprised at seeing her. "You," he said, blinking. Then he shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. It is beyond your control."

"So you know we are the same then," Amaya said, "that we both are caged birds."

The two of them stared at one another, before she stood to take a seat. However, someone had other plans.

"Hi there!" The gray bunny jumped in Yusei's lap, bouncing up and down. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mokona. What's your name?"

Amaya gave a cry of distress, looking around for any signs of cameras. However, her attention stayed on Yusei, who introduced himself to Mokona and taking the creature's existence quite calmly. It impressed her. After all, Yusei looked to be one of those logical people. She didn't think bouncing rabbits talked to him every day.

"Mokona has heard about you," Mokona told him cheerfully. "Amaya gets very worried about Yusei every day."

"Mokona!" Amaya blushed.

"Does she now?" Yusei glanced at her with an amused smile, which only served to make her face hotter. She looked away.

"Yeah. But usually, she's doing it under her breath. But sometimes Mokona reads her mind and that's all Mokona-"

"I think that's enough, Mokona," Amaya quickly swiped the rabbit away. "Enough showing off." In a quieter voice, she asked him, "Why did you do this?"

"Because Mokona wanted to meet Yusei, especially when Yusei makes Amaya feel so happy inside," he replied cheerfully.

Amaya didn't know what to say. So she sat instead in the opposite chair, holding Mokona in her lap. "Sorry about that," she mumbled. "Mokona's very friendly."

Yusei shook his head. "It's alright," he assured. "He reminds me of someone."

She looked at him. "Aren't you the least bit curious?" she asked him.

"About what?"

"About Mokona's existence."

He shrugged. "Not really," he answered. "In the past few days, I've seen and done things beyond reason. You're one of them."

Silence reign again, broken only by Mokona's happy humming. Amaya inspected Yusei's profile, noticing how he looked exhausted an weary. Yet his blue eyes, a different shade than her own, continued to burn with a fierce determination.

"They're looking for the dragon mark."

"Huh?" She was startled, hadn't really expected him to speak. But then she answered, "Yes. It's why I'm here. Goodwin wants me to reveal it. But I wont for it'll only have you further in his grasp. One thing certain is I wont have you be the same as me."

"You don't have to protect me, Amaya," Yusei said. "I'm capable of helping myself."

"You might be right and you might be wrong. I will not take that chance. And besides," she added, looking down at the innocent, smiling face of Mokona, "once my wish is granted everything shall be alright."

**Yuko's Shop**

Yuko stepped out on the terrace, looking up at the star-sprinkled night. She was exhausted, mentally than her physical form. All of those wishes she granted, added onto the worry of losing her part time worker. It was enough to tire any wish granting witch.

So she had not been paying attention to her other client. It came as a big shock to all that has happen to her, and the future that she has chosen. It was not the wish she wanted, but at this time there was barely anything Yuko could do.

She lifted the robe of her kimono and took a sniff, grimacing. "How I hate the scent of blood. It's such a shame that your world with be filled so much of it, Amaya."

**The Facility**

"Since a duel might be the only way to reveal Yusei's mark, we must closely observe this match between him and the chief. I'm sorry for this, Amaya-san, but we must make sure."

Suspended by wires connected to her body and a metal helmet covering her head, Amaya could only nod.

"Don't worry, Amaya," Goodwin said. "It wont hurt as much as the first time. At least, if the Chief has not installed any tricks."


	7. The Spider's Lure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic. Oh, and Jasdevi, too. He's Ms. Hoshino. **

**A/N: A little special. The whole deal about the Suicides and their abilities. Read this before you read the chapter. **

**Suicides: **_are the product of a warp resulting of a human trying to kill its soul, which manifest as a monster or Duel Monster as they were later called. Began in Ancient Egypt during High Priest Seto ka's hunt, when there were some unwilling to part with their powerful monsters. Now, it is caused by a misunderstanding or severe depression._

**Name: **_They get their name either by the act that made them or the fact they kill suicidal humans, committing the deed for them. Suicides survive on the life energy of humans, which they receive when they kill them._

**Hierarchy**

**Reaper - Top; Powerful. **_Only one so far._

**Shinigami - Additional leaders. **_They all answer to the Reaper._

**Kelpie - Suicide has finally regain their sanity. **_Has acquired their chosen form, a mixture of their human and beast personality._

**Es - Just became Suicides. **_Known as Es either for evolution or elimination. _

**Reaper: **_The Reaper is the top dog of the Suicides. Has no other name and the mere mention of him inspire fear among them. Not much is known about his abilities or generally himself, for he only appears when there are those needed to be eliminated personally. He is the oldest of his kind, thought not the first Suicide._

**Shinigami: **_Shinigamis are the additional leaders who are led under the Reaper. They rule over certain districts that are assigned to them and give reports to the Reaper. Shinigami are called so because that is what they tell a human when they kill them. It had started as a means to ease the more hysterical humans but later became the name for the leaders. Only the Shinigamis and the Reaper have Chimeras, their equip monster/weapon. They rule over the Kelpies and keep a close watch over the Es._

**Kelpies: **_The name given to a Suicide who has finally passed the ten year period and is accepted into rank by one of the Shinigami. Some who can master Chimera can become Shinigami. _

**Es "Evolution or Elimination" : **_The name of the Suicide starting its first ten years of existence. The start of a Suicide has no sense of mind or personality and attacks and kills everything in their paths. They are watched over by the Shinigami personally. _

**Weapons: **_Suicides main weapon are scythes in which their hands can morph to. Chimeras are last resort._

**Chimera: **_Chimera can be five things - a special ability, a trap, magic or spell card, an equip monster or equip weapon. The Shinigamis have mostly three or four. The Reaper is the only one who has all five. The equip monster or weapon has a life of its own, with its conscious mind connected to its master. Can manifest as humans or objects. _

**Human and Monster: **_Suicides are mixture of both but the Shinigami can shift into either a human version or a monster version of themselves. Both have some resemblance from their past forms in a grotesque way. But there is a Ritual Spell card that is able to summon a Suicide (despite its rank or location) onto the handler's field and split the Suicide into its original makeup. The two are continued to linked together by a chain and shackle surrounding the neck but the human and monster becomes an impregnable defense and offense. it's the closest a Suicide can return to its original form. No one is sure who is the owner of the card, whether he or she be human or Suicide._

**Jasdevi and Ascaria: **_They were born when two human twins committed double suicide by killing each other. Their monster, the two headed dragon known as The Moonlight Crescent Dragon, tried to stop them by having them kill it instead. They are Kelpies who have fled their services of their Shinigami and have come to Yuko with a wish. What it is, probably not even Yuko herself knows. _

**Alright. That's all everyone needs to know for now. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Answers to reviews:**

**xenocanaan: Thanks for all the support you've given me. Right now, it's a maybe for either Yusei or Jack to end up with Amaya but remember the story has just begun!**

**Crystal SoulReaper: Not sure at this point but I'll add lots of scenes with Amaya and Yusei. Oh, and Jasdevi is a really cool character in the series D. Grayman.**

**Onto the story!**

"Goodwin-sama, there's been another disturbing find."

"Is that so?" Goodwin mused silently. "Who is it this time?"

Jaegar raised the automatic computer, typed in a few keys and raised up a digital profile. "A resident of the tops, he had been one of our bodyguards. This is the third this month. If I'm allowed to say, it's' only a matter of time before one of our employees are targeted. Knowing this, are you still going to let Yusei Fudo go?"

Goodwin moved from his desk to the hallways, Jaegar following close behind. "It is true that the stakes have risen," he admitted, "but who said I'm going to let him go free?"

"You're putting a tracker on him?" Jaegar laughed at the cruelty.

"Of course. Even without these murders happening, I wont let even a possibility of a Signer out of my sights." A door opened and they entered the room of buzzing scientists. Running around with data and medical equipment and cleaning supplies. The splash of red covered everywhere, over the monitors and some of the scientists as well.

"How is she?" he asked the lead one, a man with a bushwhack hair named Akutsu.

"The duel took a lot out of both her and our machines. Heck, I don't think we wiped most of the blood off. But the momentum she gave!" the man praised, doing a little dance to express his love for his expertise of work. "She resonated with the boy, taking in his pain and injuries he received from the Chief's little joke. However, the damage to her is severe and she has not received consciousness."

"I see. No matter. As long as we have the information we nee, it's fine. Amaya-san will not die from a simple procedure like this. Besides, the fact that the Sacrifice took such extremes measures gives further evidence that Yusei is probably a Signer. No, he _is_ a Signer." Goodwin's lips curved into a cruel smile. "Where is she now? I think it's time I took her back home."

Akutsu nodded. "Well, after the duel between Yusei Fudo and Chief Armstrong finished, we immediately admitted emergency first aid. Then we placed her in the infirmary. If you would follow me, sir." He led them to a separate room where a dozen nurses continued to work on a thin figure lying on the oversized hospital bed.

"Goodwin-sama!" They stopped and stood at attention, bowing respectively.

Goodwin mildly acknowledged them and made his way to his main concern. With her face so pale and ghastly like that, she looked like a beautiful apparition, the type to cause curses to rain on the misfortunate. However, despite her pallor, she was not dead or dying and that was enough for him.

"Replace her bandages," he ordered and quickly two nurses wrapped up the girl's thin arms, hiding the further evidence of her connection to the Crimson Dragon. "Anything I should know?" he asked as he moved to lift her, the IVs already been taken out.

"The doctor has prescribed a day full of rest and plenty of fluids," one nurse reported. "And she also needs more fiber in her diet."

"Alright then. I shall be going now." Goodwin turned, Amaya in his arms and left the room, unaware of the two pair of cold angry eyes watching his every move. Or perhaps he did and probably it was the reason why he had such a victorious look on his face.

**The Next Day**

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

_Heavy breathing, cold air surrounding her. Eyes locked on the horror in front of her, scared to look away, scared to continue looking. Not even the warmth of her grandmother's body she was held against or the warm liquid covering her face could dispel the cold in her heart. _

_How can it, when a child is staring at the bloody corpse of her own mother._

"_M-momma," she whispered and tried to turn her head, flinching at the roar the beast summoned gave. _

"_No!" Clammy, aged hands forced her head back, forcing her to watching as the creature retreated back into her mother's body, tearing it into shreds of gore. "Watch, child, watch how foolishness pays in this family. Look at the fate of all the Mu women who dared to trifle with fate. If you turn your face away from this grim reality, you are doom to repeat history."_

_**Shall I grant your wish?**_

"AH!" Amaya jumped and grasped the closest thing in front of her, holding her tightly against her body. Her body quivered and she griped tighter, afraid to let go.

"I wont turn away," she whispered furiously. "I wont turn away!"

"Um, Amaya-san?"

"Huh?" She looked up and saw the worried and confused face of Sagira, still holding a fresh pair of bandages. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I-Sorry." She let go quickly and tried to quell her trembling, the movements continuing to send trickles of pain through every limb, her body feeling heavy and weak from the previous exertion.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Sagira smiled assuring. "May I see your arm?"

Absently, Amaya held it out, ashamed to see it still tremble. It was both humiliating and shameful.

The blue haired woman unwrapped the bandages and let out a gasp. On the girl's flesh were all five marks of the dragon Goodwin had told her about. Only they were all connected and Sagira could see the outline of the dragon on her arm, stopping above the elbow.

Quickly, she replaced the bandages and turned away, trying to gain control over her facial expression.

"He knows. And he knows about the ones I have on my legs. How else did he manage to find me?" Amaya pointed out, figuring out what must have distressed Sagira so. "I am the Sacrifice, through which the Signers summon the dragon. Or did he not tell you that?"

Sagira was silent before replying, "I'm told what I need to know. Nothing else."

Amaya didn't reply and tried to move from the bed, wincing as the pain grew nearly unbearable. She bit her lip, and tried again.

"Please don't get up, Amaya-san. The doctor has ordered a full day of rest for you." The woman moved to gently push her back into the bed. "If you want breakfast, I can prepare something for you."

Amaya thought it best if Sagira left now, so she agreed to her demands. As soon as she left, Amaya turned to the two waiting patiently in the shadows by her bed.

"Thank you for not killing them," she told them quietly. "I really appreciate."

"A wish made of a bleeding heart," Jasdevi started furiously.

"Will not be granted the way you want it to be," Ascaria finished quietly, holding her stuff rabbit close to her. It was a black stuffed animal with a red eye patch covering one eye and a tie surrounding its neck. In a macabre way, it was cute. But there was something about it that gave her an ill feeling. Something that mere words couldn't explain.

"I understand what you're trying to say," Amaya began.

"No. You don't. Really, we don't care what you do. But our payment is tied to yours and if you died our chance for our wish to come true will die with you. And we cant have that," Jasdevi said angrily.

"What is your wish?" she asked.

The two of them looked at one another and shook their hands. "The less you know, the better you should be," they said together.

But why? She wondered, but was distracted when Mokona plopped itself on her shoulder. "Mokona is glad you helped Yusei," it told her happily. "Mokona was about to call on Yuko for help."

"Please don't. I don't want to trouble her further." Amaya moved from the bed and to the hallway door.

"Where are you going?" Ascaria asked.

"Didn't that blue haired lady told you stay here in bed?" Jasdevi asked, lounging back and taking her spot on the bed.

"She did but who is going to make me?" She put her hand on the knob. "Something isn't right here. And I need to find out why." She turned to the two Suicides. "Could you take me towards the Satellite? Not land there just hover around it, please. Do you even have the power?" she added.

They glanced at one another. "Was that really a question directed towards us?" Jasdevi demanded. "We find that offensive."

"But to answer your question, yes. We do have the power. But is it wise to go so soon when you've just been bedridden?" Ascaria looked closely at her, at any waver that she might have.

"Yes." Her answer was firm. She took a stance of dominance, something one did not see often if you were a Suicide. "Take me there, now. Worry about my health later."

Sighing together, the twins stood. "Very well. We'll take you. But what would you do when they come looking for you?" they said together.

"Leave it me. I'll think of something once this is done."

"Fine," Jasdevi yawned.

"Very well," Ascaria replied.

They faced one another and began a rhyme:

"**Together we lived through darkness, hatred and madness**

**Remembering nothing of what brought such sadness**

**Human nor monster, however we are both**

**Let us join to reveal our true form."**

The window opened and a dark light filled the room as did a strong wind. Amaya shielded herself and Mokona. She looked behind her and gasped, not quite believing what she was seeing. Her mouth parted with disbelief.

A twin headed dragon stood before her, such a beautiful creature it made her wonder how it looked before, before the hideous transformation that made a Suicide.

"_Do not be so awed,"_ said one head, sounding female to be Ascaria.

"_This is but a mere replica of our true form," _the second head, Jasdevi, answered haughtily.

"It's beautiful all the same," Amaya replied and held out her hand. "May I have the honor of riding you?"

"_Might as well." _Together, they bowed their heads and allowed her to mount. They spread their leathery wings, in the shape of a crescent moon, and flew towards the sky, using the clouds to hide their descent towards the isle known as Satellite.

**Outside**

"You know what to do. Follow them close but not too close, alright?" A white haired man ordered quietly to the creature beside him. "We don't want the Sacrifice to sense our presence nor our old subordinates."

"Meorw!" In a flash, the creature jumped from the building and followed the twin headed dragon, its intentions or that of its master not quite clear.

**Above Satellite**

"_Is this close enough?"_

No but it was enough. The marks on both her arms and legs throbbed horribly, making her feel terribly weak. But Amaya didn't mention any of those, not wanting to test the Suicides worry. "Yeah, it's close enough," she said instead, hoping that her exhaustion did not show in her voice.

"Mokona feels scared, Amaya-san," Mokona told her as it quivered in her arms.

"_Something dark is happening that it nearly feels like our brethren. But Walker rules this city and he does so with an iron fist. Perhaps it is just nerves?" _

"_Yeah right. Get real, Ascaria," _Jasdevi scolded his sister. _"If something is happening, it's without Walker's notice. Also, it is not Suicide. I'm getting the image of a Spider for some reason."_

"I agree. With the last part." Amaya shivered and looked down. And met with these strange, dark blue eyes. They were hypnotizing, like those of a spider. The man's profile was hidden beneath his cloak, yet it gave enough to show his evil smile. Mockingly, he beckoned her towards him.

"_I'm here," _her mother's voice rang through her mind. _"Come to me, my little one. My Sacrifice." _

"_Brother!"_

"_I know, I know!" _

The dragon's sudden dip broke the connection and they flew back to Tops. Yet Amaya didn't quite feel as she had truly escaped from that man's grasp. She barely got off the dragon's back before she collapsed, exhausted and in pain.

"I told you so," Jasdevi said, reverted back to himself. He helped her up and onto the bed. "You were still too damn weak. And that Spider experience took a lot of you."

"He's right. Rest for now, Amaya-sama," Ascaria insisted and together they vanished, just as the door opened.

"Sagira said you're supposed to eat this," Jack said as he entered.

Amaya took one look at him and fainted, sadly falling off the bed.


	8. The Suicides in The City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or xxxHolic. Oh, and Jasdevi, too. He's Ms. Hoshino. **

Nothing was making sense anymore. Nor was there anything to explain what had happened. But now, here she was, getting ready for a tournament she wasn't really feeling up to. But Goodwin had been clear. She was to make an appearance, as his young ward for the public and as his Signer detector if Akutsu's invention didn't work.

"Please stand straight, Amaya-sama," one of her dressers ordered.

"Right. Sorry." Amaya did as she was told, her spine rigid as the women weaved the kimono around her body, the soft materials beginning to weigh her body.

It didn't matter though. As the lead ceremonials, the Mu family has always worn heavy and often uncomfortable kimonos as a symbol of how much they disregarded their own well-being. Though it's been nearly five years since she last worn such a kimono, her body still remembered and still could handle the strain.

"_We are the people the world gives up to save itself. We need no luxuries." _Again, the words of her grandmother played through.

"You can move now," the ladies said as they departed her side.

She gasped, looking at the mirror they had placed before her. "This is…!"

"I'm glad it fits you so well, despite being smaller than she was." Goodwin stepped inside, his strange looking henchman by his side.

"How did you-?" Amaya couldn't finish. She touched the linings of the fabric, tracing the patterns on the dark fabric. "This was my mother's…"

"Yes," the man agreed. "I had it taken with us in case it would help us with our search for the dragon. I had been told it was a heirloom. Was that true?"

She nodded. "When my grandmother passed, I was to resume the position as head of the family." She trailed off, as she remembered the day when the elders of the family had allowed her to be taken by Goodwin.

"_Take the girl. Her mother has shamed us not once, but twice. Not knowing the child's father and having those abnormal marks, who's to say what catastrophe she will bring."_

Though years old, the words still had their negative effect on her. She wondered if she would ever be freed from them.

"I see. Well then. Shall we be off?"

"Yes." Amaya took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led. Behind, she felt rather than heard the silent steps of both Jasdevi and Ascaria close behind. She hoped they wouldn't cause much of a stir.

"Must you bring that stuff animal with you?" Goodwin asked of her, seeing the small bunny in the folds of her kimono-clad arms.

"It helps me relax," she replied and with her tone told him she needed to in order to find the Signers. "Besides, it goes with the kimono so there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

He gave a grunt, signifying that she had won this round. Together, they entered the domed arena where the tournament was to be held, past the flash of cameras and the bustle of reporters yelling out all sorts of questions and demands.

Goodwin acknowledged them, gave a comment or two and went his way, holding Amaya close. She made quite an entrance with the exotic kimono she wore and was bombarded with questions about it, such as who made it and such.

Luckily, Amaya didn't really had to answer as the bodyguards swooped in and drove the reporters off, letting the Director and his young charge to enter the box in peace.

"About time you got here," Jack began to say but stopped at the sight of Amaya, a bit thrown off it seemed.

"We were delayed by the reporters outside," Goodwin explained, leaving her side and therefore allowing her to take a seat beside the blonde.

She did so with an annoyed huff and retorted, "It wasn't my idea so don't you dare ask. I didn't even want to come."

"I wasn't going to," Jack answered and stared at the rabbit down on her lap. "What's UH!" He groaned as Amaya elbowed him to silence.

"Like I said, don't ask and you wont get hurt," she told him, as though he were going to ask about her kimono, not the rabbit down in her lap. In a whisper, she begged him, "Don't bring attention to him. I'll explain once we're alone."

Moving away, Amaya turned her attention to the tournament, which had begun in it's first duel.

**Within the Hallways**

"I dun noe aboot you but da's definitely not a gurl," a woman of undetermined years remarked to her companion. She looked normal enough, except for intricate patterns running down her cheeks and the strange protrusions coming from her green head. They appeared like horns, yet that is impossible, correct?

"We are not here to watch this stupid excuse of a tournament," the companion, another woman who held her eyes closed, replied. There was a sword on her left side and had red bandages lining up her arms. She was normal too, though strange feathers hung down her hair like extensions.

"Yah, I noe. Look fer dos spidey thingies. I get it." She waved her companion's words off. "But shoulna de Signers folk do dat? After all, iz _der _Sacrifice."

"It is not our place to question the motives of our Shinigami," the woman answered shortly. "We are nothing but the Reaper's pawns, in this age-old struggle to be free from this curse. If it is required for us to-"

"Yah, yah, _I noe!"_ Sighing, the woman opened her hands and spread her fingers wide, revealing the threads of strings between them. With each unweaving rang a bell sound, lingering in the empty halls.

One moment the strings were cramped; suddenly, they shot out with a life of their own. Spreading like a spider's web and to the unseen eye they surrounded the entire building.

The quiet woman with the closed eyes pulled a white hilt sword from its black sheathe and stabbed it where the webs crisscrossed the most. It gave a ringing sound as it hit the wires but instantly went silent.

"My sword, Kami, will use your Chimera to sense any negative energy pertaining to the one we seek. It'll sing when it finds something," she explained to her companion. "Now, we must wait."

"Yah, yah," the other agreed. "Dat's wut we're good at, ain't it, Ezra? Waiting fer things to huppen. After all, we munsters got nuthin' but time."

**Yuko's Shop**

"I see. So they've started to move," the raven haired witch whispered as she eyed the swirling pool of water. "But what will be the outcome I don't even know. Their fate has always been kept from me. Isn't that right, Clow?"

Sighing, Yuko moved from her slouch on the couch, moving into a sitting position instead. She was careful so not to stir the sleeping Mokona beside her, exhausted from all excitement that has happened today. It made her wonder if the innocent little creature would last if this continued.

It made her want to interfere.

But even if she grants the wishes of others, she couldn't grant her own. Who can, she wondered, grant the wishes of a caged butterfly?

"How far would you go to regain your humanity, Suicides? Would you bathe the world in blood? Would you break the only one who can cleanse it? What will be your move, _Reaper-san?"_

Looking out the parted doors that led to the dais outside, Yuko closed her eyes, not all surprised to see him standing there.

**Within the City and Beyond Comprehension**

The beauty melody of a piano filled the vast room, one filled with floating candles and clocks that gave no real indication of time. The player was a beautiful man with white hair, his only imperfection a scar running down one eye. His gloved fingers danced over the keys, easing the music from it in a way that seemed almost divine. Surrounding him was a cloak of particles, appearing like glass shards even in the faint light of the candles.

There wasn't much in this place. Beside the piano, there were only a few couches and a small ornate table. Simple, plain, yet everything spoke of grandeur.

A door suddenly manifested itself, a young maid coming inside. "Wagakimi," she said. "Rey-sama has arrived. Shall have him wait in the usual room?"

"There's no need. Bring him here," the man said, sitting back. Looking to the side, he added, "And please bring more of the tonic, if you please."

"Yes sir. Right away." Bowing, she left and the door disappeared once again.

The man waited and played some more tunes before his guest arrived. On one of the couches, a figure writhed, moaning silently. It was a woman, thin and sickly, dressed in a blood red kimono. Like many of their brethren, she too had imperfections that set her aside from the humans. One was her fangs.

"Yo, Walka-chan!"

"It's Walker," he instantly corrected and put down the cover over the keys. "What do you have for me?"

Smiling, the newcomer threw a yellow folder at him. Like many of the Suicides that went undercover, he wore his human face, hiding all his monstrous extensions. His red hair was messy, falling over one eye from underneath the bandanna he wore. He wore simple clothes, kind of insulting seeing as he probably went to see some of the riches people in this city.

Looking over the file, Walker smiled. "I see. So it's already begun. How is she, by the way?" he asked his second.

"You should know. After all, you've already placed Sol on her, correct?"

"So you already know," he smiled and placed the folder on the bench. Standing up, he went to the woman on the couch, touching her wrists lightly to still the transformation. Large scythes swung at the air, trying to slice anything with flesh, with blood to splatter on its metal.

"Of course. I saw the little guy looming around the girl. Good choice, too. The Nazca Gods have begun to move."

"And what of our brethren in the other sections? Have any responded to my call to war?" Walker asked and picked up the woman, cradling her in his arms.

"Some are continuing to disregard it. Others are merely thinking it as a joke." Rey shrugged. "But we have response from the South America groups. They are coming."

"Good. They have always been level headed about their legends. Ah, it's about time. Bring it here," Walker commanded the maid who entered.

She came, carrying a blue bottle full of strange liquid. She gave it to the white haired man, not even flinching when she saw the grotesque form on the couch. It was like she didn't see it at all. Or perhaps it was that tattoo on her neck that persuaded her it was nothing, told her that she saw nothing.

"Thank you, Maude. That'll be all for right now," Walker smiled at the young maid, who flustered under his dazzling smile before bowing deeply and leaving the room. Turning back to Rey, he asked with the outmost seriousness, "What's being done about those murders? Has Goodwin noticed yet?"

"An investigation has been launched but from what I managed to leak out it's nothing major," Rey replied. "He probably thinks it's a coincidence, even with the killings being so close to home. But like you and I both know, there is no such thing as coincidence. There's only hitsuzen."

Unstopping the vial, he poured it's contents down the woman's throat, his face creased in a thoughtful smile. "You're beginning to sound more and more like the witch," he noted.

The red head shrugged. "Hey, her ideas are right, you know."

Petting the gasping Level E, Walker softly whispered, "There now, Sion. This is all for today. You've done well for a five year old. Rest. Look, your Chimera is with you." He handed her a small object, which she grasped greedily. Looking up at the Kelpie, he said, "I've sent Ezra and Niam to the Tournament, both to ensure to Goodwin that I'm still interested and to keep from them trying something."

"A wise move, but I believe they'll make their move after, once the tournament is done and their guard is down. That way, obtaining the Sacrifice will be a piece of cake for them."

"Rey."

Rey looked at the Shinigami of Neo Domino City and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. What is it you want me to do?"

**A/N: It's begun. The countdown until my computer crashes. Sorry for the very slow updates.**

**Pictures!**

**Amaya: http(colon, slash, slash)hotblackangel(dot)deviant art(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Amaya(dash)105389459**

**Suicides: http(colon, slash, slash)hotblackangel(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Suicides(dash)106813080**


	9. Tales of Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5ds, XXXHolic or Jasdevi.**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Fanart of Amaya! http(semi colon, double slash)hotblackangel(dot)deviant art(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Shattered(dash)Butterfly(dash)125691963**

Krow pulled the D-Wheeler to a stop some feet away from a ramshackle hut. Here in the Satellite, there were many homes that had seen better days, but the one he was in front of was probably the worst. Busted in windows, faded paint that was practically ripping itself off, no door and basically unlivable.

But it was here that she had chosen to live.

He let the engine die and sat there watching, trying to get any thing, movement by the window, a flickering light to see in the dark, that could tell him something. Did she need anything? Would she allow him to come inside for a little visit? Could she even stand to see him after what had happened in the past?

He sighed and lifted the visor of his helmet to get a better view. Of course, she wouldn't see him. Hadn't seen anyone these past few years. In fact, if Martha hadn't made it her duty to go check on her, Krow had no doubt she would already had let herself perish.

And it hadn't been her fault. None of them in Team Satisfaction could have predicted Kiryu's insanity. What began as a means of survival in the harsh reality that was the Satellite became a cruel design of tyranny. It was what made him leave in the first place. Dueling, despite what Kiryu had believed, should be for anyone, not just the strongest duelist. Otherwise, what would be the point of the game?

Still, Krow knew he could explain all this to her. Again. And it wouldn't make a difference. Again.

Sighing, he rubbed the Marker on his left cheek, the yellow insignia that was like an ID for Sector Security's criminals. He wonder if it was a good idea to go and check out the house, see if she was there. Surely she wouldn't mind a friendly visit from him, wouldn't she?

"Krow?"

Startled, Krow turned midway on his back and came face to face with the recluse living in the crap she called her home. Long, layered black hair framed a pale heart shaped face with red lips and brown, expressive eyes. She wore rags like most did in the Satellite, but unlike few, these were clean and somewhat presentable. She was carrying several items of more clothing in her thin arms, wrapped in bundles.

Krow stood and got off from his bike. "Better let me carry those," he said, his own arms outstretched and taking the clothes away.

She lifted an eyebrow but didn't otherwise fight for the right. "Can I not be trusted to hold mere clothes, Krow?" she asked.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Nora, but you don't look like you have the strength to hold even this much," he pointed out not so subtly.

It was true. In the time he'd watched her, Nora seemed to shrink, to become younger and more fragile. He wanted to blame it on the stress Kiryu's foolishness had given her, but he knew it was more from her own guilt. She blamed herself for what happened and he couldn't even stop her from doing so.

Nora shrugged, thankfully taking his mind off his dark thoughts and motioned for him to follow. She led him inside the house where it looked better than its outside, more homely and actually livable. There was a small clean cot in the corner where a warm looking blanket had been neatly folded. On the other side was the kitchen area, with a working stove that already had water boiling. Small cabinets hung overhead and filled with plates and cups, from where Nora was reaching to get some tea cups.

"Put them on the bed. I'll deal with them later," she told him softly, busying herself with the making of tea.

Krow did what he was told and looked around almost in relief. It had been better than his musings led him to believe and he felt more relax, though a bit awkward at the silence between them.

"So," he drawled, thinking for something to say. He glanced at the steaming water and prepared tea. "Are you expecting someone?"

"You could say that."

He pause, then continued, "Me or is there someone else coming?"

"Considering I only have two cups, my guess is you." Nora poured an significant amount of tea in both their cups. "Also, you are the only who knows where I live, so I hope I don't get any other company."

"What about Martha? Doesn't she come to visit sometimes?"

"She does but with her I don't have to worry about unwanted guests." She put down the pot and sighed. "I want you to stop coming here, Krow. I understand your good intention, but I want you to believe me when I say its not safe for you to be seen with me anymore."

"Why?" Krow grew tense. "Did something happen? Is Sector Security still bothering you about that-?"

"It's of a more personal thing," Nora said. "Things are changing to a point where I cant be the same anymore. I'm sorry that I cant tell you anymore than that."

"What is it?" he demanded, taking hold of her arm. "Tell me, Nora. What is happening? I know that I can help."

She sighed. "I'm afraid nothing in this world can help me." She froze and pushed him aside, away from the open windows and door-less hole.

"Wha-"

"Sh!" Nora stood in front of him. "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

The sky exploded, leaving the gleaming impression of a smile. _"Hello there, Nora."_

Nora growled in hostility. "Hello, Reaper-sama."

**-At the Mansion-**

That night, Amaya dreamt of fire.

No, she did not burn in the dream but rather was comforted, as though the chaotic element had sensed her fragile state of mind and sought to help. It felt nice and she slept with a slight smile on her face. She had the impression of it being the Crimson Dragon's doing, as to relieve her from the stress she got of being its Sacrifice.

The peace, however, lasted until morning.

She laid on the bed several minutes after waking. Her arms burned, as did the middle of her chest. She looked at the ceiling, finding it almost to believe that later this night, it would be the final match. Yusei against Jack.

It didn't take a genius to know Yusei would be the one to face him. It was their destiny, to be rivals as well as allies. And yet, Amaya had the feeling it was going to change. That after this match, neither of the boys would be the same.

"It's time to wake up," Ascaria materialized by the bed, holding that cute yet grotesque black bunny toy as always.

"Or do you need help again, my lady?" Jasdevi followed after, showing a grin full of eagerness to "help" her out of bed. He looked messy today, his long blonde hair a bit muzzled and his red suit a bit disarrayed. He looked tired too, an expression mirrored by his pale twin.

Amaya sat up in the bed, looking at the both of them with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why do you guys look so weak?"

Jasdevi's grin turned feral as he gave no answer. Ascaria frowned at him in disapproval and began to explain. "My lady, we have not fed in a while."

"In a long, long while," the blonde twin added, openly staring at the opening in her shirt, where her pulse, her life essence, flowed.

_Life essence, _Amaya thought as she realized what they meant. "Cant you eat regular foods? I'm sure there are some meals that wont be missed in the kitchen," she suggested, clutching the plunging neckline together.

Ascaria shook her head almost apologetically. "No, we cannot," she said. "It simply does not sustain us. It would just be a waste of time to try."

"And energy and we're kind of running out of it," Jasdevi warned and moved away towards the bathroom. "I'll prepare your bath my lady."

Amaya watched him go, pulling her lip between her teeth to bite on it. Yuko had told her of the Suicide's diet; in fact, it was where they got their names. But could she really let the twins go and kill someone, even if the person had desired it? Could she live with that on her conscience? She didn't think she could but there really weren't other options, other alternatives. It made her sick but it was a necessary. She needed the two Suicides by her side at their most strongest.

If she wanted her wish to be granted at all, it must be so.

Something stirred under the covers of her sheet. She pulled them back to reveal the gray Mokona, dishelved as she must be. The blue gem on his forehead seemed to be gleaming softly as he offered the girl a warming smile.

"Morning, Amaya-chan," he said cheerfully.

"Do not worry about us, my lady," Ascaria said, moving away from the bed towards the closet. "Jasdevi and I can sustain ourselves without the need of death. So please, focus of today's matches."

It was a subtle way to drop the subject, dismissing the problem so easily. As if it were that…

**-Arena-**

The arena was filled to the max, all who came eager to see their new champ. And yet beyond all the chaos, Jack managed to find a place so they could speak freely.

Amaya looked over the rail where Yusei was currently dueling the last competitor, the Black Rose, Aki. Her heart went out to the so-called witch, feeling the girl's torment through the connection they shared through their marks. She wanted them to stop fighting, but also knew it was necessary.

This time. After all, only the Stardust Dragon had the capability to reach within the thorns and find the true Black Rose.

Jack turned from the match to watch her, his entire demeanor oozing suspicion and wariness. She did not need to read his mind to know what he was thinking: _What the hell is going on?_

"Okay. We're alone and later has passed," he said, a bit loud to be heard over the roars and shrieks of the crowd. "Goodwin wont be able to pick up anything from up here. Now tell me, what's going on? Where do you fit in this scenario?"

She sighed and lifted Mokona where he was curled against her sleeve. "Jack, meet Mokona."

Coming to life, Mokona stretched his stubby little limbs, making a big show about it . He was clearly enjoying this, especially the flabbergasted look on Jack's face. He waved enthusiastically, saying, " Hello there! My name is Mokona. It's nice to meet you, Jack-kun." Then he jumped from Amaya's outstretched hand, landing perfectly on the rail.

She leaned back, looking above her. "Ascaria, Jasdevi, you too," she commanded.

Reluctantly, the two of them appeared on opposite sides of Jack, Ascaria on his right and Jasdevi on his left.

"Is this wise, my lady?" Ascaria asked.

"Can he be trusted?" Jasdevi demanded with a growl.

"I trust him," Amaya said firmly, "and that should be enough."

"Heh," Jack gave a wryly smile, now that he was past the shock of the twins. "You shouldn't say that so carelessly. I'm not the kind of man that can be trusted. If it benefits me, I will betray you, use you to my convience," he warned. "Just ask Yusei and his rag tag friends back in the Satellite. They'll tell you about it, exactly how I managed to steal Yusei's card and runner, what I did to achieve them. I am a man who enjoys putting others down. Can you still risk to trust me?"

The twins bristled protectively but Amaya raised her hand, stopping their movement. "Of course," she smiled. "The fact that you admit that about yourself gives me all the more reason to trust you."

He stared at her in open surprise, unable to reply. She continued to smile and began.

"Goodwin must have already told you, the history between these marks and the danger they bring. Well, it's all true, but what he didn't tell you was about me."

Jack agreed and nodded. "All he would say about you is that you had the ability to talk to the Crimson Dragon. That's why you were yelling that time."

"I was yelling because the duel was wrong," Amaya corrected, "But yes I do have that ability and the other ability I showed you, summoning monsters. But what did Goodwin call me?

"He didn't call you anything, only that you weren't a Signer."

"Really?" Somehow, she wasn't surprised. Goodwin, after all, was not one to spill his guts to anyone, not even his allies. There was still so many things he hadn't told her. Like why he wanted the Crimson Dragon so badly. If he waited, the Signers could have helped him achieve it. It made all those endless hours of experimentation all a waste.

Jack narrowed his eyes, ignoring the tremors that went through the building as Aki made her move. "What are you, Amaya?" he asked.

"I am, to put it simply, the Sacrifice, the monster you need to release to gain a higher monster. Is that right?" she asked slyly, bringing a bit of their past lessons into it.

He ignored her attempt at humor. "Sacrifice? Do you mean-?"

"Yes," she said. "When the time comes for the Crimson Dragon to be summon, I shall be the vessel from which to bring it forth. So I've been told."

Amaya unveiled the bandages from her arms, showing Jack what she had discovered this morning. He stared at her with wide, shocked eyes that quickly turned to angry, narrow ones.

"The wings are on my chest," she told him, watching as he grabbed his own mark.

"What else?" he demanded. "What about the ones on your legs?"

"They're still the same. They haven't changed," she answering, allowing Ascaria to returning the bandages onto her arms. "Jack, don't look at me like that. This really doesn't come as a surprise."

"What?"

"This is the fate of my family, you see. We were born into misfortunate, live as misfortunate and eventually die in misfortune. We are the scapegoats of other people. If there is no other way, the people comes to us. We are shamed in their place. We were not meant for happiness or joy. Those are emotions that are simply foreign to us.

"Five years ago, my mother tried to break that cycle. In order to protect me, her child by a man on the outside. She had the same power as me. And she used it to kill herself.

"That is the tale of us monsters begins. And my wish to save them."

**-The Satellite-**

"That was cruel of you. After all, he was only protecting you."

"Shut up," Nora snarled. "And who was he protecting me from?"

The Reaper only smiled. He sat on the crummy bed, careful not sit on the perfectly folded clothes. It was surprising, how despite the destruction and debris surrounding I, only the bed stood intact. Though, it was an improvement from how it looked before.

Their battle had been brief, mostly defensive spells. Nora had been too intent on protecting the human boy while he had been too intent on not using anything dangerous. He wanted her alive and to gain her trust once more. Now, they sat in the after glow, Nora carefully manipulating the memories of the boy she had called "Krow," to erase any sighting he might have of the monsters they called Chimera, or her very own perfections.

She erased anything that might've driven him mad.

He watched with an appraising eye, taking in the gentle way Nora treated the boy and smirked. "No wonder you look so frail! You haven't managed to eat for a long time, haven't you? Well, until right now," he amended, nudging the corpse on the floor with the toe of his boot. "I imagine every time you see a potential meal, you see their face instead. Your boys? Or is it that of hers?"

Nora growled a warning, not bothering to give the asshole any reply. She refused to look at the body, with its blissful expression and pallid skin of unhealthy conditions. The wound ran through all the vital points on his chest, where the sickle blade tore through the heart and all the arteries that were connected with the organ. She could feel his life energy running through her veins, felt the taste of depression on her tongue.

It made her ill.

Unfortunately, Krow had seen her make the kill. Watched as the first strike came, and to protect him, saw the morphing of Nora's hands into wicked scythes as they inflicted the killing blow. It all had been deliberate, with the goal of forcing her to feed.

With the deed done, Nora flicked her arm backwards, changing the metal back into flesh as it struck Krow's neck, rendering him unconscious for the duration of the fight. She held him now, laying his body against hers like she once did when he was a child. When she still worked with Martha at the orphanage.

It was funny, really. Her whole situation was a laughingstock. She, a high class Suicide, was portraying herself as human. Most of her kind saw it as insanity while others looked at it as a curiosity. Nora called it atonement. After all, she had failed 5,000 years ago, failed to protect the one human she cared about. All this time she had been trying to repent and finally found it in the ruggedness of the Satellite. Here, she felt as she truly belonged, regained that felling from so long ago. So, Nora decided that she wouldn't eat, had been good on her promise despite a few close-calls.

Until today.

"Why are you here, Reaper-sama?" she asked. "If it was to feed me, why now? You haven't cared before."

"You're right. I didn't care because I had no reason. To each their own." His eyes narrowed. "However, the times has changed, one you're fully aware of, I'm sure."

Nora sighed against Krow's spiky hair. "The Sacrifice has returned along with her Signers."

"That's not all," he continued. "I'm afraid this time around the stakes are higher. All thanks to your little friend. What was his name? Forgive me if I don't remember the names of our meals."

Nora faced him squarely, glaring. "It's Rex Goodwin and please get to the point. Despite my knowing him, I really do not see the point of my involvement. Why are you seeking me out when there are others more qualified?"

"Ah, but only three can be considered Reapers."

She closed her eyes in exhaustion, the buzz from the life essence beginning to dim. "I thought I told you not to involve me in your groups," she said. "My power is gone. I'm as weak as a newly born Level E. there's nothing of value you can attain from me."

Nora fell back, letting go of Krow, as the force of power attacked her. Her own rose to defend her, the five Chimeras whose deadly potential gave her the Reaper status. Biting her lips to the point of breaking the soft flesh, Nora stilled her beings and forced them back into submission, a difficult feat with her weakened condition.

"You bastard," she snapped, wincing as the ripped flesh healed herself roughly, a nasty effect of going so long without feeding.

"And you are a liar, Nora. A very poor one at that," the Reaper grinned and licked his fingers with the tip of his tongue, wiping off the black blood. He stood and stretched "Not that it matters. I find it quite charming that you seek to be human, to repent for what happened 5,000 years ago, but it's time to drop it. Such meaningless ideals is not going to keep you alive, Nora. Your friend has made his move and the first battle of the war is underway." He flicked his hand and Nora caught the envelope, crushing it in her fingers. "I know you call yourself the Stray, from your annoying tendencies to stay out of conflict," he said softly, with some feeling a though he understood her. "But it's time for that to change. Nora, my child, it's time to be a Suicide again. Forget the past if you must, but begin to eat again. I, and the Sacrifice as well, will need your powers and your wisdom." He vanished.

"I may be old," Nora remarked dryly to the air, "but I haven't learned anything new. Only that it was foolish to try and hide from you."

Her partner Chimera trembled, wishing to be free and comfort its master. But like always, Nora pushed it away, ignoring its good intentions.

She stood up once more and went to sit by Krow, who was beginning to stir. She had a lot to explain to him - what happened; why was he on the floor; what happed to her crappy house?

And most of all, why was she suddenly leaving to Neo Domino City?

**-At the Shop-**

Yuko leaned back and sighed. Watching her old friend fight that monster had been exerting, as though it were she who had lashed against him. The worst part had been desiring to help her, but without a wish there was nothing the witch could do.

Besides, wasn't it time for her to get back on the battlefield?

She opened her hands to reveal the old Egyptian watch from before. Memories rushed through her mind, of that night when she first met a Suicide.

_Broken, wild-eyed, the young woman with the strange protrusions thrust the artifact in her face. "Take it," she rasped hoarsely, "and grant my wish. I want to be neutral, I want to repent for my sins. Please, I wish for the strength of a human."_

The clock had been an heirloom from the Suicide's human life, filled with power and mystery. In her Level E state, it was the only thing she salvaged in the wreckage that was her life. It made a good bargain for the wish.

So, Yuko granted it.

The Suicide had been a female calling herself "Nora," or Stray. Her reason for such madness? _"I want to atone for my sins."_ It was such a human reaction, for the moment all Yuko could do was stare in shock. But then Nora told her, her story and for once, the witch felt sympathy.

"Our time has come," she told the clock. "Maybe this time even the butterfly can have her wish granted."

**A/N: Things are going to be moving fast from now on. Thanks to all my patient readers for continuing to stay with the story and again I apologize for the lack of updates. **


End file.
